


Reborn

by PureNoir



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2663099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureNoir/pseuds/PureNoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles has left Erik shattered, Raven is there to pick up the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reborn

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeated + English not my first language so full of errors, all mine. Sorry for that.

Charles has given him peace and equilibrium, comprehension and happiness.  
Erik had never been empty before, hot white hate and need for revenge filling him.  
Charles has taken those away and replaced them with his love but since they can’t be together anymore Erik has become hollow.

He isn’t alone, though. 

There is Raven, and also Mystique.  
Raven is soft and soothing, like a balm for his desperate moments. His time with her is calm and peaceful, every move soothing and reassuring. Luminous memories to fill his soul again.  
Mystique has other ways to fill him, bending her anatomy to breach him and take him hard, her fingers in his mouth, claiming him, her other arm around his waist, her strongness in full display to move him like she desires, shutting down his mind and filling his reduced reality just with her.

He is rebuilding himself once more, slowly becoming a whole entity again. Becoming Magneto.


End file.
